


you're... a werewolf, right?

by ellisfifellis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Not Actually Werewolves, Suspicions, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellisfifellis/pseuds/ellisfifellis
Summary: kageyama suspects hinata is a werewolf. hinata is actually hiding a more mundane secret.





	you're... a werewolf, right?

It started on Wednesday, when they were walking home from practice. Kageyama and Hinata were walking side by side, Hinata holding his bike by the handles, front brakes squeaking just slightly every time the wheel did a full rotation, rain misting from the sky. Kageyama glared.

“You should fix your bike,” he said, voice monotone.

“Aw, Kageyama-kun, are you worried about me?”

Kageyama’s glare worsened. “No, dumbass, it gets on my nerves!” He was expecting some sort of retort from Hinata, but instead, when he turned his head, he was met with Hinata staring blankly at the sky, a strange look on his face. It was like he hadn’t even been paying attention, despite participating in the conversation. Kageyama’s brows knitted together.

He was baffled even further when Hinata said softly, “It’s a full moon tomorrow,” knowing somehow that somewhere, behind the thick cloud cover, there was an almost-full moon. What the hell was going on with him? In an attempt to knock him back into his usual self, Kageyama waved his hand in front of Hinata’s face, but when he actually snapped to, he punched Kageyama in the arm. Hard.

“What was that for?” Kageyama yelled, confused.

“I was gonna ask you that!” Hinata replied, looking up at him with a pout from underneath those bizarre orange eyebrows. 

“You were acting weird!”

“I was just looking at the sky!” Kageyama sighed, but kept glancing at Hinata, whose mouth was pulled into the weirdest little frown. 

“Whatever. I don’t care about the moon, so long as the forecast for tomorrow stays clear, so we don’t have to walk home in this again.” He turned his nose up, but looked at Hinata again when he caught sight of the boy’s incredulous expression in his peripheral vision.

“I, uh, I have to go! Sorry for ditching you, Kageyama! See you tomorrow!” Hinata said hastily, swinging his leg over his bike -- or as far as he could, anyway, since he was a little too short for it, which would have made Kageyama snort if he wasn’t so confused. As he watched Hinata go, listening to the squeak squeak squeak of his bicycle, all he could do was stare and wonder what was going on.

~  
Kageyama did not, in fact, see Hinata the next day, or the day after that. Apparently his mother had called in sick for him, and everyone kept asking Kageyama where Hinata was. (He was almost annoyed at that. He would have been, if he hadn’t felt some weird sort of pride at being the one who should know where he was.) The volleyball team were worried, as well; the team had a practice match on Tuesday, which they desperately needed him there for.

It was Monday when Hinata finally resurfaced.

He came in, bags under his eyes, gakuran buttons done up unevenly, but with the same grin on his face and cheer in his voice. When he sat down, Kageyama was next to him, one hand holding his head up on his desk, the other pointing at his buttons, face schooled into an entirely uninterested expression, staring at the board at the front of the classroom. He watched Hinata sheepishly undo and redo the buttons from the corner of his eye; since when was the second button missing? Did that mean… no, never mind. There’s no way Hinata, of all people, knew about that.

~

After school, volleyball practice went on as normal, with everyone clapping Hinata on the back for coming in again when he looked terrible, or insisting he get as much rest as he needed, just as long as it was after tomorrow. Unsurprisingly, Kageyama found himself glaring in Hinata’s direction, wondering just what was up with him.

Tsukishima passed and murmured, “Jealous?” in Kageyama’s ear as he passed, causing a shiver to run up his spine and his face to flame red. He was not jealous. He was just confused about him. Tsukishima could stick his stupid opinions up--

“Kageyama!” Hinata yelled from across the court, interrupting his train of thought. “Give me a toss!”

“I do every day, dumbass!” he shouted back. And practice resumed as normal.

It was only halfway through that Kageyama realised what was different about today, though. He wasn’t sure he had ever seen Hinata keep his school PE sweater on in practice, just the t-shirt. Kageyama himself did, on occasion, but he hadn’t seen Hinata in anything other than the shirt and shorts during practice. He had the sleeves rolled up, but still -- with his boundless energy, he was sure to be too warm. Why was he wearing it? Was this to do with--

His reward for daydreaming was a ball straight in the face. Damn Yamaguchi and his serves, he thought, mind returning to the task at hand. He’d ask Hinata about the sweater later.

But it slipped from his mind, and by the time he remembered it every day, it was after Hinata had cycled away.  
~

After that first week, Kageyama was prepared to let it go. Hinata was Hinata -- he did weird stuff. That was just him. But the next week, as the temperature began to climb, and the week after that, as a heat wave hit, he knew something was still up; even in class, Hinata didn’t take his hoodie off, just rolling up the sleeves and sitting there boiling. He could see sweat beading on his forehead, see the hairs at the nape of his neck slick with it, and wondered just why.

Tuesday, he asked.

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked, tilting his head slightly. He’s an actual puppy, Kageyama thought, sighing internally. 

“It’s hot, but you keep your hoodie on, and you wear a sweater in practice. Why?”

He could see the cogs turning in Hinata’s brain as he thought, although it was more like the cogs were breaking, because he barely managed to stutter out an answer of “I- I’m chilly! I get cold easily!”

“We’ve walked home in the snow with you in a t-shirt complaining about the heat before.”

“W-well, it’s…” It took him a second, but finally he came up with an excuse. Which Kageyama saw through immediately. “After that illness! Yeah! I haven’t been able to get warm properly since.” At the taller boy’s glare, Hinata spluttered. “It’s true! I’m serious!” Kageyama let it go. For a while.

But he picked it straight back up again when school ended.

Another thing that he had noticed was that Hinata always changed after everyone else, now. He came in slightly late and took his time, staying until everyone else had left. It was weird. Before, he’d be the first one out on the court, eager to get going, but now he was slow. On purpose. So Kageyama waited out of sight of the club room and the gym door, but watched as everyone trickled out, until it was just Tanaka, Nishinoya and Hinata left. He ran up the stairs, brushing past the two friends as they walked down, giving a rushed apology about some teacher keeping him back, and he opened the club door.

To find Hinata. Pulling his sweater on.

And yet, just before the sweater came on fully, Kageyama saw what he had been half wanting, half dreading, wholly anticipating to see -- scratches on his upper arms, some fresh enough to be from last night, some scabbed over and some pink with newly formed scar tissue. They were all over the place, crisscrossing in random patterns, and just like that, they were out of sight. Hinata’s face looked panicked, at first, when he caught sight of Kageyama; Kageyama started changing, giving a quiet ‘hello’ to Hinata, and somehow, the short boy was placated, grinning and doing up his shoelaces. As he sprinted out of the club room, Kageyama wondered what exactly he was going to do about this.

Later, he found himself blushing and stuttering, asking Yachi for help getting library books he was too nervous to get himself. 

(To be honest, when he asked, she wasn’t any better. They were a pair of blushing, stuttering weirdos. He just hoped Tsukishima hadn’t seen, or he would never live this down.)

~

When he got home, and was sat staring intently at his computer screen, he found that he wasn’t entirely sure what he should search. ‘I think my friend is a werewolf’ sounded a bit… strange. And stupid. Especially stupid. Plus, was Hinata his friend? Was he Hinata’s friend? Was their relationship worthy of being called friendship? They were more rivals, but he had recently found himself… no, never mind, he thought, smacking his hands into his cheeks. Focus! He ended up searching ‘symptoms of becoming a werewolf’ instead, nodding when he finally accepted his scientific approach to the problem at hand. 

Half of the pages he clicked on were describing how to convince other people of werewolfishness. Or lycanthropy, as he learnt it was called. He didn’t read much of those, because Hinata seemed to be hiding it, not trying to show it off. Instead, he read about a history of the disease, and he even found a couple of quizzes about it. When he answered them with Hinata’s information, they said he was definitely a werewolf. (Out of curiosity, he filled them in himself; despite what the internet says, he is not a werewolf because he prefers to stay away from people at night, he really likes pork and his ears get itchy sometimes.)

Kageyama stockpiled information on it, intending to confront Hinata that Friday. After he had read some of Yachi’s books.

~

Before practice that day, Yachi handed him the books, and he shoved them away in his bag as fast as he could, then basically sprinted into the club room to get changed. Later, when they were done, Daichi found one of the books on the bench amidst his textbooks, since he was rearranging them to make room for his water bottle.

“Didn’t realise you were into this, Kageyama,” he said, handing him a book with a picture of a man in an undone flannel shirt and a swirly title. 

“I’m not,” he snapped, grabbing the book and stuffing it into his bag, blushing furiously, murmuring after, “It’s for research.”

Daichi raised his eyebrow and laughed, but said nothing more, and Kageyama was glad he had Daichi instead of Oikawa as a captain. (Imagine the teasing! He would have died of embarrassment long ago.)

~

Late that night, Kageyama was lying on his bed and groaning. Screw Hinata, he was pretty sure he had it worse, now. Why did he ask Yachi to get these? Why was he invested even slightly in the nighttime activities of Hinata? If it would lead to this kind of thing, he was pretty sure Hinata wouldn’t mind a bit, having girls hanging on his every word, hanging onto his fur, if he was the same kind of werewolf as the guys in these books were. According to them, “nudity was an inconvenient but unavoidable part” of being a werewolf. Kageyama did not want to think of Hinata with that quote in his head. Again, screw Hinata. He could leave him to all of his weird, fuzzy glory and Kageyama would never have to go anywhere near any of these stupid books or stupid Hinata again, and he would be content. 

As he fell into sleep, though, Kageyama knew, with the guilt of even thinking of abandoning him deep in his stomach, that he could do no such thing. 

~

Everyone at volleyball was concerned with the circles under his eyes -- minus Tsukishima, obviously. He could see everyone side-eyeing him every time he did a toss, as if he would collapse then and there. Even Hinata, who had rejected his questions about his health when he was being weird (not that he had stopped), seemed a little freaked out by Kageyama’s quiet tiredness. If only they knew that I’m dead on my feet because I’ve been reading about werewolves all night, he thought, grumpy, but also sort of satisfied in a strange way, since he was doing something irrevocably girly and he would never come back from it if anyone found out, and no one knew. He was almost proud of himself for keeping this under wraps. Almost. The drawing on a piece of paper he’d found in one of the books was still burnt into his eyes, though.

~

It was finally Friday. Kageyama had found Yachi at lunch to return the books, giving her time before the weekend to give them back to the library, and she seemed surprised that he’d managed to read all of them in two nights. She asked if they had been helpful, and he nodded tersely before running as fast as he possibly could out of the room.

Kageyama and Hinata walked together in silence after practice, the squeak of Hinata’s bike grating on Kageyama’s ears, and worsening his nerves. How on earth was he meant to go about this? It was like… like asking someone if they had an STD, or something. Gross and unpleasant and altogether not what he wanted to do. But he would. He would. Just after this block. Or the next one. Or maybe the one after that. 

As he saw the place where they normally split up looming in front of him, he gathered up all his courage, quelled the fuzzy (eugh) feeling in his stomach, and turned to Hinata, making the other boy stop in his tracks. Hinata laughing at the expression he wore was not helping, godammit. 

“I know what’s going on with you,” he said, and suddenly Hinata stopped, staring up at him with a touch of fear in his eyes. “And… I’ve done, uhm, research, and I…” He swallowed thickly. “I want to help, if I can.”

Hinata just looked at him, face becoming more and more confused with every second that passed, eyes narrowing. “What do you mean?”

“With- with the moon thing, a few weeks ago, and the sweater, and the scratches…” He watches Hinata’s eyes widen. “I- I know. I got Yachi to get me books from the library, and I looked it up online, and I…”

“How do you know about him?”

“H-him…? What?” They stared at each other for a moment, and Hinata narrowed his eyes.

“What do you think is going on?”

“I, uh…” Did he get it wrong? Did he do all of that for nothing? Kageyama was having trouble getting his tongue to work properly. “You’re… a werewolf, right?”

By Hinata’s face, he was wrong.

Damn it.

“You seriously thought I was a werewolf? What?” He grinned, and Kageyama was tempted to punch the smile right off his face. “Wh- why would you think that?” He was obviously trying to keep from laughing. And he was failing miserably. 

“Thefullmoonandthescrathesandtheweirdness.”

“What?”

Kageyama grabbed a handful of Hinata’s hair and shook him back and forth. “The full moon, and the scratches, and the weirdness, dumbass! Obviously I thought you were a werewolf!” Hinata was full-on screeching with laughter now, despite Kageyama’s hand on his head. He was pretty sure those were tears coming out of his eyes, too; if he could see himself, Kageyama was sure his face would be red as a tomato with steam coming out of his ears. All he could feel was embarrassment and anger. 

“That’s not what’s happening!” Hinata said in between gulps of air, needing oxygen amidst his laughter. Kageyama was still fuming. “I’ll- I’ll show you. Follow me,” he said, and then they began walking again, although Hinata did not stop laughing and spluttering and being generally obnoxious. He would never get over this. Hinata could blackmail him with this, and get anything in the world because of it. Man, was he screwed.

By the time they got to Hinata’s house, Kageyama had figured out where they were going, but not why. Hinata had finally stopped laughing, shushing Kageyama as he placed his bike under the awning outside his house and dragged him around the side, taking him into the garden in the back. As they slowed, Kageyama heard rustling, and then suddenly something flew at him from a bush. He nearly screamed, but Hinata’s hand was over his mouth, and whatever sound he was going to make was muffled. Hinata just grinned again as he ripped his hand off his mouth.

“This is my pet crow,” he said, still smiling as Kageyama stared at him, and a crow -- Hinata’s crow -- circled them, cawing softly and landing on Hinata’s shoulder, which he had placed a towel on, probably to protect him from its sharp talons… which is where he would have gotten the scratches from. Duh. “I sort of had to keep him secret because his wing was broken and my mom would probably freak out, and I wanted to tell you guys, but…” He shrugged, and raised his hand to stroke it. It moved its head into his hand affectionately. “You can give him some fruit, if you want.”

At the offer, Kageyama took some of the fruit from Hinata’s hand and carefully held it out for the crow. When it took it, it nipped his fingers, and he had to put his index finger in his mouth because it started bleeding -- but he didn’t mind, really. It was cute. He’d never had much of a thing for cute things, but this bird on Hinata’s shoulder just was, and there was no denying it. And somehow, it seemed to be okay with him. Most animals didn’t like him very much.

“Stop glaring at him,” Hinata said, startling him. Had he been glaring? He didn’t mean to. “If it makes you like him any more, I named him after you.” 

Kageyama blinked, several times. “Kageyama?”

The bird cawed and pecked at the food Hinata held up to him, as Hinata shook his head. “T-Tobio,” he murmured, not looking Kageyama in the eyes. That single word sent a shock through him. Hinata had named his pet bird after him-- after his first name? He supposed it was appropriate, since his name meant ‘flying hero’, but did Hinata even know that? For a little while, he just watched the bird, a blush slowly blooming on his face, the silence becoming awkward. 

Suddenly, his phone rang. He dug into his pocket and drew it out, answering it. “Yeah? Oh, hey, dad. Yeah, I just stopped by a friend’s house for a second. I’ll be back soon. Okay, bye.” As he hung up, Kageyama ran his hand over his face. “I’m so late.” Hinata finally looked at him in the eye, and smiled, although it was a little thin. 

“You can borrow my bike, if you want.” Kageyama hesitated, then nodded. It would be faster, plus he could fix that stupid squeaking noise for him. “Okay, let me just put Tobio to bed-- th- the bird! Tobio the bird!” Tobio the bird cawed and gently pecked at Hinata’s face happily, then flew off when Hinata turned, blushing, to ready the bush again. Kageyama’s face went red too, to his intense embarrassment, and managed to stutter out that he was going to go get ready to leave with the bike.

A couple minutes later, Hinata walked back out the front. Both him and Kageyama had calmed down a little, but neither could keep eye contact for more than about a second without looking straight to the floor. “Is the missing button his fault as well?” Kageyama asked, gesturing vaguely to Hinata’s gakuran. He jumped as Hinata twitched suddenly, sputtering and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I, what? No. Yeah. Um. I guess?”

“I can get my mom to sew it back on for you, if you want.” Hinata didn’t look up. He kept his eyes on the floor, and even though Kageyama knew the situation was awkward, he was trying his best to not keep it so -- Hinata, though, still apparently thought it was. 

“I was. Mm. Here.” Hinata reached into his pocket and dropped the extra button into Kageyama’s outstretched hand. 

“I’m going to need the jacket, too.”

It was silent. Slowly, Hinata looked up at Kageyama, and in the tiniest voice, he said, “No you don’t. Keep it.”

Kageyama started. The second button of the gakuran was an important button; it was closest to the heart, and was often given by boys to girls they liked as a confession. But… Hinata had given it to him… which could only mean… 

“You can call me Tobio if you want!” Kageyama blurted. Both his and Hinata’s eyes widened. It was loud, and awkward, and both of them knew it. But both of them also knew it was a tentative acceptance. 

“... You can call me Shouyou?”

They looked at each other, and Kageyama’s phone began to buzz. He scrambled to answer, nearly dropping the phone as he took it out of his pocket, before answering. It was his dad again, asking him to hurry up. The call ended, and Kageyama swung his leg over the bicycle. It was short for him, but faster than walking. He glanced back to Hinata. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kageyama said quietly, wondering what this would all lead to. Hopefully nothing but good things. Hinata nearly spoke, before stepping closer twice, leaning in, and pecking Kageyama on the cheek. 

“See you tomorrow, Tobio.”

~

When he got home, he blamed his pink cheeks on the cycle there.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this ages ago and only just finished it. haven't posted in ages. hi yall! tell me what you think


End file.
